


what a shame it is..

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Not Shippy, Second person POV, ghost au, heavily implied rape, i should tag it just to be safe, in a kind of empty way, what is up w me and ghosts???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: bill can see a shady ghost





	what a shame it is..

the stench of blood and sex fills your nose, the body of the boy in the darkened alley covered in disgusting purple colors is one of the things you see. his clothes were strewn across the ground, seemingly ripped off of him. his eyes looked dead and glassy, the light in them suffered the same fate as his clothes

 

the only other thing you see other than him is the young man standing in the corner, staring the body with equally dead eyes. the thing that disturbs you is that he looks exactly like the body laying before you.

 

the young man- probably in his 20s- still had his clothes on, albeit a bit ripped in some places. his hair seemed greasy and flat, but still managed to puff up a bit. there were purple and blue bruises on his face, and hand marks around his throat.

 

(faintly, you could see the markings of rope behind the new marks on his neck)

 

you take a step forward, and his head snaps up to look at you, his brown eyes dulled to a grey hue.

 

you blink, and he’s gone like there wasnt anyone there, but you could still feel his presence. you take out your phone and dial an all-too-familiar number, the voice of a tired old man answering.

 

(you still feel the young man’s presence, and feel as if you know him, somehow)

 

by the time the police arrive, the man appeared beside you again. you both were outside the alley, patiently waiting for them to ask you questions, already knowing your answers. the old man who answered your call, a man by the name of stanford pines, was the head detective.

 

you know that he’s investigating the mysterious piling rape and murder cases that's happening all over the city. he told you when you were brought in as a suspect in a clever crime that you had committed, as he was amazed by your wit as it left him puzzled on how it came to be.

 

you give him a nod of greeting towards him, and he nods back, glancing at you briefly before going into the alley. the young man beside you suddenly steps into his path, a flicker of light flashing briefly in his dead eyes. the detective still continues forward, and phases into and past the young man as if he was air.

 

he drops his hands and stares at the ground, the silent  _ drip drip _ of his translucent tears hitting the pavement the only thing you hear despite the police sirens. you close your eyes and sit against the wall, waiting for something you dont know.

 

a sharp  _ gasp _ and someone gagging back vomit reaches your ears, and you drop your head. the old detective gives out orders with a shaky voice, and his footsteps sounded loud than the sound of sirens.

 

his hand is on your shoulder and you look up, seeing the extreme grief and shine of tears in his old eyes. you nod and stand up and he leads you into the police car. as you began to move, the chatter that had been happening had come back, and you can hear the murmurs of the other police officers talking amongst themselves.

 

when you were sitting in the back of the car, you glanced back towards the young man. you see him still standing there, still staring at the pavement.

 

(as the car moves, you feel your stomach flip as you blink, and he doesnt move)

 

a week later, the news report makes your heart clench painfully, but you dont know why. the young man from the picture on the screen is sitting on the other side of the couch, staring lifelessly at the tv.

 

**“Dipper Pines, detective prodigy, raped and killed in alley”**

 

(you faintly know why)

 

the smell of blood and sex still lingers in your nose. 

 

the ghost stares at the screen blankly, the picture of a smiling, young man staring back.

 

you faintly hear the sound of the translucent tears dripping on your couch. you dont care.

 

five days later, on a rainy saturday, his funeral was held. you're just there to pay your respects. you're standing right outside of the tent they had set up. your golden hair is getting soaked, along side with your impeccable yellow and black suit.

 

surprisingly, you dont feel like you care for the moment. 

 

by the pristine and white coffin, you see a woman draped over it, her back rising and falling with loud sobs. in the chairs, you see detective pines sitting next to his twin. they both have serious faces as they sat next to an aged woman, whom you think is his mother, who had her head down with her hands clasped in silent prayer, as if wishing to any sort of god above that this wasn't real. 

 

(reality is an illusion, this certainly wasn't.) 

 

the eulogy is spoken by a woman who looks the same as the ghost standing next to you, her voice and words keep getting cut off by her sobs. after a few minutes in, she abruptly stops and wails to the blonde beside her, saying about how she cant do this. the blonde just rubs her back soothingly and guides her towards the chairs, the crying girl’s sobs not letting up.

 

the ghost next to you walks towards her, stopping right in front of her when the blonde guided her down to sit on the chairs. the sobbing girl still wont stop, and leans on the blonde's shoulder, her hands covering her face as sobs still wrack her body. the ghost kneels and rests his cheek on her lap, looking sideways before letting out fat drops of translucent tears.

 

you look away, the moment too personal for your liking.

 

as the casket was being laid down into the hole, the ghost’s living family threw roses in with it. the brunette’s sobs still havent stopped and the ghost is leaning against her shoulder. he has his eyes closed with tears still running down his face.

 

a tall redheaded woman and a chubby man made their way to the crying brunette and threw their roses in. the redhead placed her hand on the brunette’s shoulder while the chubby man took off his cap and held it in his hands.

 

the blonde from before walked up to the redhead, talking quietly how she has to take mabel to their dorms. the redheaded nodded and turned to the brunette -mabel, says a quiet voice- to tell her its time to go.

 

mabel turned around and looked at the ground, saying how she wanted to stay for a bit longer. the blonde looked at her with sadness and just tells her that she will be waiting in the car. she turns around and leaves, and red says she also has to go. she gives mabel one last squeeze on her shoulder before leaving.

 

the chubby man walked up to stan and offered his condolences and patted him on the back softly. the old man gave him a tired smile that made him age ten more years.

 

the ghost goes in front of stan and hugs him, resting his head on his shoulder. you could see stan’s hands twitch up as if returning the hug, but he clenched his hands and lets them fall limply at his sides. 

 

you go up to detective pines and tell him your condolences, and he nods at you. you look at the ghost and he looks back at you, and you give him a slight nod. he walks forward and hugs him too, closing his eyes as he buries his face in his neck.

 

you hear detective pines gasp and his eyes widen, his arms instantly shoot up to clutch desperately at the ghost’s translucent body. the boy jumps slightly, his eyes opening instantly. you can see the light in his dead eyes slowly come to life.

 

detective pines’ arms and trembling now, and his eyes are filled with tears as he looks forward. he whispers sorry and the ghost replies that its not his fault.

 

(you had an inkling that detective pines had an ability to see things people dont)

 

the ghost finally releases the old man, the detective’s grip on him fading. you can see the tears falling down his eyes and looking everywhere for his great grandson.

 

the ghost has tears rolling down his face, but he's smiling. he opens his eyes and you can see. he looks, he  _ feels _ , content and happy, and the light is back in his eyes. he gives you a nod and mouths a thanks, his form disintegrating into a tiny, blue flame and floats away.

  
you look back to the family who's missing another, and you walk away. 

**Author's Note:**

> bihh u THOUGT
> 
> cant even write Good ol Fluff™ for my life nowadays.
> 
> kudo comment sunscreen?


End file.
